Thoughts
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: Wanted to go inside the minds of some Blood characters... sounds like fun!
1. Haji

Your hair is like obsidian silk

And skin white as parchment,

Your brown eyes deep and full

Of energy.

You stand there

Tall and strong, facing

All of the world's demons. But

I know inside your mind

It's a different story.

You yearn for the battle

to be over, and for your

end to come. I see you cry

endless tears for those who

had died; your once kind

soul hardening into a coal,

not to hurt your family but

to keep them safe from the

harm to come. The death of your

sister is what drives you,

to right the mistake that you

made that day. I have stood

by you for over a century and I

will stay there forever,

even if you turn on me, beat me

and harass me,

My love will never falter.

I will protect whenever

you need it, fighting by your side,

because on that day I took an

Oath and that was to be your Knight.

AN: Tired… First Fanfic of '09!


	2. Kai

AN: I love Haji, but he can be a bit annoying when he just stands in the corner…I think Kai shares my peeve.

Why do you stand there?

Silent and watching when

You see that she's hurting.

For once, show that you

Care, give her a hug or

A few words of encouragement.

_Just something!_ How do you fucking

Live with yourself; don't you see her

cry; hear her screams as she sleeps.

You said you'll do anything to

Help her, to protect her from

Harm; and as she crumbles all

You do is stare. I hate you,

You know that? I _hate_ you,

because of you my sister is like this!

Because of you my father and brother

Are dead! You call yourself a man,

A knight; what you really are is a

Child, a poor and despicable child.

She deserves more than you, someone

Who can make her laugh instead of sigh;

Who cares about her feelings instead

Of forcing her to fight and fight. I wish

I could go inside your mind one day, just

To see how you deal with her sadness…


	3. Diva 1

AN: I might make Diva and Saya's chapters longer and in more parts...Just a reminder.

I love singing, I've been

doing it since I was born.

Amshel praises me for it,

calling me his "Little dove",

I once sang a song for my

sister…she loved it. She

even gave me my name,

Diva, for only a star could

sing like me. I remember

when she visited

me everyday… only until

some ugly boy came around,

I saw less and less of her.

He was always with her

and took her to places,

like the cliff or the lake.

How I hated him, Saya

was mine and only mine!

I stopped singing, even

eating; you would do

the same if you had no

friends. I longed to go

from the tower, Sister

had described the outside

world so beautifully. I

wondered what it felt

like to feel the rain, my

windows were too small

for me try; to play a cello

that is a bright and deep

as Saya's. She saw how

unhappy I was and let me

out. She said she wanted to

surprise our father…if only

she knew how terrible he

was. He preformed such

scary tests, he even held me

under water to see how long

I could hold my breath. She

even gave me a dress. It was

my first, a blue and white

gown that fit perfectly. I

waited for Saya to come

back, but Amshel came instead.

He gasped in shock as I bit

into him, he tasted _so good!_ I

hadn't eaten in a while and

he smelled like something sweet.

I decided to pay him back in

return, since he had taken

care of me for all those years. I bit

my hand and gently tipped

the blood into his mouth…

blood is such a pretty color,

it's like the pink color in

the sky mixed with the dark

of night…His heart beat

again faster than before,

he grasped my arm tightly

as he lapped up the blood.

His eyes were red as he

kneeled down to me,

a knight to his queen.

"My queen…what is

your wish?" he asked.

I tilted my head, all kinds

of thoughts came into

my head, but only one

called out to me the

loudest. "Amshel…

I want to see my

sister." A shrill

scream sounded from

the woods. I frowned,

why is Sister sad, never

mind that… I know

she'll be happy to see me.


	4. Saya 1

It was always lonely for me

At the Zoo. My sickness made

Me as p ale as parchment,

and my body needed multiple

transfusions of blood to keep me

healthy. The servants ignored

me, whispering dark rumors

behind my back; and Amshel

and Joel were busy working

in that building of theirs…but

at least Joel looked at me as a human,

a daughter even, rather than a talking

specimen. He gave me my hearts

desire, gowns of pinks and blues,

but he knew I favored red the most.

I found Diva on a sunny day, her operatic

singing pulled me in like a fly to

light. I roamed the property alone,

usually, picking flowers or practicing

my fencing on an old tree. I walked

into an open court, ruins of walls

and a lone tower covered with ivy and

vivid blue roses came into view. I called

out her, asking for friendship, someone

locked a tower for their whole life

would yearn for that. My sister's answer was

only silence and a single blue rose. I asked

her name, and replied that she none, I thought

hard, remembering the show I viewed

when I went with Joel to the city. It was

about a poor girl who made it in the city

as a singer, her name was forever etched

in my mind. "Let's call you Diva, for

only a star could make music like you",

I called up to her; a small giggle floated

down as she repeated the name. I visited

Diva everyday after my studies, telling her

about my interests and cello. She asked

the most about the outside world, she

said that she wished to see a kitten

and hold a newborn child in her arms.

I promised her that I would let her

go…but that's when I met Haji.

He was a quiet boy with midnight

Dark hair. He had intense blue eyes,

With a sharp tongue to match. Amshel

Told me he was to be my friend but him

Rarely spoke a kind word to me. I began

to detest him, he wouldn't do a thing I

told him; when I discussed this with Joel,

he just laughed, telling me that wasn't how

you obtain friends, that you show kindness

to the person. I made up my mind that I

would my Haji my friends no matter what.

I was trying to teach him to play the cello,

he became stubborn and I yelled at him. I

found out that he was sold by his parents for

food and that he was to be my future suitor,

tears came to my eyes as I held him in my

arms; Joel always did this when I was sad,

his warm arms took the pain away. Haji

opened up after that day, he was my first friend

I ever had, not including Diva. He grew handsome

after the years, and taller too, so tall he could play

the cello better than me. My promise to Diva began

to fade away, only to reappear on Joel's birthday; I

wanted to surprise Joel, to show her talent to him.

Diva was secret I kept, even to Haji, and it was time

to let it be known. I went into Joel's office and found

a rusted key; an engraving of a tower at the top told

its use. I also went to my room and pulled a long

blue and white gown for Diva to wear for the party.

I ran to the courtyard and went up the steep

tower steps to a long and wide hall filled with

Diva's roses. A heavy door was at the end, which I

opened with the key. "Saya…I don't know

about this, what if no one likes me?" Diva

whispers from a dark corner of the room,

I just smiled, "Who wouldn't like you, you sing

like-", my words were cut off as I heard Haji

call my name; he had prepared a picnic for me

and wanted to discuss Joel's present. I ran

from the tower, telling Diva that I would come

back. Haji set up the picnic on a tall cliff that

overlooked the lake, as we ate he asked me

what I was getting for Joel, I smile in reply, telling

him it was secret. I walked over to the edge of the

cliff, pointing down at two dazzling orange

lilies, "I want to give these to Joel, as a part of

his gift", I told Haji. I began to climb down

the rock face, when Haji stopped me. "Saya, let

me go, you might injure yourself and I'm sure

Joel wouldn't like it if it were for a flower."

I considered it, Haji always had great common

sense and was stronger than me, so he could

hold on longer. I climbed up as he went down

pausing once when his foothold seemed loose.

He reached for one; I quickly corrected him, "To

the left", I told him. He glanced up, his beautiful

face filled with determination; he tried again and

within centimeters of purchase he leaped to grab

the flower. The world was muted of sound as

he fell, only to return when his head slammed into

the ground below. The blood thundered in my

ears, "Haji! HAJI!!" I cried as I ran to him. His

blood spread from his wound like ripples on a

still lake; I wailed as his skin became hard

and cold. As I sobbed I remembered a conversation

Joel had with Haji discussing my sickness. _"Why does_

_Saya have all these transfusions…she never gets hurt?"_

asked Haji as he stands in Joel's office, Joel had retorted

with, "She_ needs blood to Haji, without it she would die…_

_It is a complicated process that I will share with you one day _

_when you are older."_ I pulled a petite knife from his

jacket and with one stroke, slit the palm of my hand. I

put it to my lips; the taste of salt, rust, and an unknown

substance filled my mouth. Bending down, I opened

Haji's mouth and poured my blood through his

throat. A loud, raspy sigh came forth, his eyes

opened wide as his body shook violently, cracking

bones sounded like gunshots. This continued for

another minute then his body relaxed. I shook

him, hope falling fast to despair. I sprinted to the

mansion, hoping Joel could get help in time. I

rounded the corner as I heard her song, her white

clad stood out against the red hot flames of

the fire. In her arms, Joel lay wide eyed and

still, blood dripped from her mouth as

she raised a pitch in the song. Her eyes

found mine, and a smile came to her

lips, she gestured with Joel's body to

come and feed. I only stare, not for

the death of my foster father nor

my long time friend…but that her

face matched mine. Hair just as dark,

only her frame was thinner and eyes

glowed with a bright and sickly delight.

anger rose from the depths of my conscious

and screamed for vengeance. I opened

my mouth to address my sister, "Diva!

I promise you that you will die my hand,

even if it takes eternity, to avenge my

father's death!" She just stares, a slow smirk

curls on her lips and the fire roars along

as she sings, an awkward duet in the night.

AN: Haven't updated in long time and this has to be one of my longest FanFictions. Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just got some teeth pulled and I'm on painkillers, so if you could just notify me what is wrong, I'll try to correct it. TDA will be updated soon, so please sit tight 3.

Thanks for reading,

-Pen


	5. Karl to Diva

AN: Karl's POV to Diva, I always thought he was one of the overlooked characters in the series and had one of the saddest deaths, next to Riku of course. Will try to update all my other things, AP World has me strapped to my desk. Enjoy. Xd

Mother, why do you hate

Me so? You cover Solomon

In kisses, James and Nathan

Are newborn babies to you.

I know Brother Amshel

Has taken care of you since

Birth, but Mother, what about

Me? I know I don't have the

Beautiful blonde hair of

Nathan or Solomon, nor the

Brains James and Amshel possess.

However, I have something more,

I promise you, something none of

Them contain. I have_** love**_ and lots

Of it, I am forever devoted to you for

Giving me eternal life. I will worship the

ground you walk on and heed your

every whim. Even as I say this, I see that

your mind wanders, I am _that_ boring to

you? Or is it my…infliction, a present

given to me from your sister; reminding

you of your call with death. Knowing

that if you felt that cold and burning

steel on you skin, that blazing venom

in your veins , that you will not walk

away with a missing limb nor life. You are

different from Saya, you know that? She

knows how I feel, having no one to care

or love her. Don't look at me with those

eyes Mother, you know it's true. She has

a way about her, like a fragile bird of prey

waiting for it's time to strike. She moves

gracefully with her weapon, a swan diving

to attack. No Solomon, please don't try to

comfort me, your words I know are empty

of any feeling but pity. I am sorry Mother,

the tears in your eyes and your deep sobs

are my entire fault. I only wanted you to

love me, to look at me with some level

of affection. Please stop crying Mother!

It is too much for me, my love for _you_ can

Never run out. I will leave now, Amshel

Is outside and he sounds angry…Perhaps

I should bring that child you wanted to you?

Your smile melts my heart Mother, you can

Dress him up as much you want to! I will even

Try to get Saya's dead body, torn and cold,

To lie before your feet. I know how you like

To play with blood.


	6. Short StorySaya

AN: Just wanted to do something different this chapter, tell me what you think of it. Enjoy.

The room was bitter cold, frost forming on the grimy windows; the loud collective noise that is New York, could not break the peace of the cramped space. Mozart's "Lacrimosa" floats through the thin walls, solemn angels that whisper secrets of the unknown.

Saya Otonashi sits in a high backed chair, with purple velvet backing and peeling gold paint on its handles. In front of her is a large vanity mirror, completed with a table, shot glass and a bottle of spirits. Her black hair is damp from sweat, shining in the low light from the lamp in the corner, slightly curled and grazing her shoulders.

A blonde wig lies discarded on the floor, golden strands thin and tangled. A roach the size of a silver coin makes a temporary home in the tresses, only to be kicked out the next night. She lifts a long lit cigarette to her cold-chapped lips, inhaling the sweet smoke. Her gaze wanders to and fro, a habit of hers that only happens when she reminiscing a faraway memory.

A cloud of smoke gently dissipates through the air as she exhales; a soft sigh from her mice-bitten four-poster bed drags Saya's eyes away from an imaginary crack in the wall. "You were amazing out there, you sounded just like-" a shot glass flies across the room and shatters right above Solomon's fair head. He sits comfortably on the edge of the bed, sharp black suit and slicked back hair.

He chuckles, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he continues, "What ever happened to that dog of yours? He-" Saya silences him with a glare, cigarette held gently between her fingers. "Why this sudden visit Solomon?" Saya snaps at the blonde-haired male, "You know I don't want you…Or that just can't get through your thick head."

Solomon shrugs, the insult apparently did not faze him. "I just thought that you needed company, being alone for two years."

"I don't _need_ anyone or anything, not Haji or Kai nor the Red Shield, I'm fine by myself," Saya turns in her chair facing him, her eyes flashing ruby red, "And I don't want pity from you, _child_, thinking that I would run to you in my time of need."

Solomon eyes find the ground; his soft and wide hands grip his knees, knuckles turning white and cheeks rosy. Saya scoffed, taking humor in the man's youth, knowing he would keep on trying to win her heart, a fool's game.

"At least I wouldn't leave you, like that _disgusting shit of a knight!_",this sentence cut deep and his nostrils flared as he uttered this. "I could take care of you. Have you seen what you have become!

You're not the attractive woman I danced with at that school or the one who haunted my dreams after that meeting." He sprung from the bed, two long strides and he was in front of Saya.

"Now you're a forgotten Queen! I know he left you for Diva, but you got your revenge did you not?" The still fresh memories of her knight and sister weigh her down, Saya does not answer, her hard eyes trying not to tear up.

Solomon's voice softens, "But I could care for you, my love would be never ending. I could show you all the wonders of the world. Have you ever seen the sea shine like the sun? Or how fresh white snow reflects every spectrum of the rainbow?"

Heavy and warm tears fall down Saya's cheeks as Solomon pulls her into a hug, freezing quickly as they hit the vinyl floor. Solomon wraps his warm coat around his frail Queen, he whispers to her as he holds her tight against his chest, "Let us leave Saya…and start over again."

The sheets of the bed rose once and gently fell as the couple left the room.


	7. Karl to Saya

To Saya-

My Saya, the mirror image

of Mother and in way

you are completely different.

You are timid with wide chocolate

eyes reflecting all your emotions,

hair cut boyishly short-

Now, now, do not struggle so

much or you will bleed faster.

I am sorry it had to come to this,

our bodies painfully intertwined in

a dance. Your breath comes out

lighter and lighter now, I

begin to lose feeling in

my chest and neck as your blood

courses like an execution injection,

slowly but surely killing me.

I have always wanted to finish

our dance, I remember it as if it

were yesterday. The night was a

crimson ceiling and the screams made a

lovely symphony of sorts. I had never

met you before that day, Brother Amshel

made you sound like some disgusting

monster who wanted to kill innocent

Mother. But as there is no word that

corresponds to innocent can describe Mother, it

was your beauty that shocked me. I can now

understand why Solomon screams in agony

whenever he thinks of you, your hair was long

and cracked like a whip as you swung your

sword. I remember your eyes

the most, that deep and penetrating look

you gave me as aimed for my head, missing

by a few mere inches. It was one full

of anger, of bloodlust, of _Life_, that shone

through those ruby orbs. You looked like

Mother during that dance, elegant and cruel

all wrapped up in a woman's body. But now…

That shine is gone, taken up by human ignorance.

Why do you, a Queen of a much higher species

want to live with such _dull _creatures? It almost

Takes the fun out of killing you, draining your

Body of blood. **Almost**. I am sorry, you are whispering

too softly, repeat it again please. How are they family

to you? They killed off our species, they are probably

going to kill you too when you hold no use to them

anymore. Has living with humans changed your outlook

this much? No matter, we will be leaving this world

shortly, how does that sound Saya? That in Death we

found peace and solitude away from the humans

and Diva, together we shall find love. Brother! How good to

see you-

_Karl gasps as Solomon's claws tear through his body, his _

_eyes find a frightened and bloody Saya next to him. He reaches_

_ever and brushes her face,_

"Goodbye Saya, I shall wait for you in Hell…"

* * *

**AN:** I just remembered that I wrote this two days ago...Sorry. I just _majorly_ failed my AP Quarter Exam, since India does not count as Southeastern Asia. Next up is Solomon I think, and I still need to do one on Riku and Amshel. Thanks for reading!

-Pen


	8. Solomon 1

Here's an update to you all, Solomon is not one of my favorities so sorry if it sounds hollow. XD

* * *

Diva, my mother

And lover, struggling

To survive as your

Blood rival Aims

for your death. This

is what my brothers have

told me, Amshel lecturing

as he buys stocks and builds

his superfluous factories.

What no one told me was

How her eyes sparkled in the

Moonlight or how her laugh

Sounds like bells in your

Mind. I can now understand

Why Karl shakes in pleasure

Whenever he mentions

His first meeting with her.

I remember as I danced

With her at the ball, that

Rosy blush that painted

Her face and her smile full

of joy. Diva…how can

You hate her so? She's

Family to us, is she not?

This fight has gone on

Far enough, maybe it's

Time to reconcile. You

Stare at me as if I just

Uttered a foul curse,

Is my thought too

Far-fetched? There

Used to be a time

Where you yearned

To see your sister

And- Hello Amshel,

How are you today?

Are you still going

To the Zoo with

Diva? Please brother,

let me Go obtain Saya

rather Than Karl, you know

How excitable he gets

Just by hearing her name.

I have no other motive,

I just wanted to ask

Her if she wanted to join

Us…for Diva's sake.

Then Diva could have the

Family she always wanted

With that_ dog_ and that

Saya could belong to-

Brother please don't

Turn away! Just listen

To my plan, if it works

Out Diva can have kids

And Saya will finally

End this war! Your

Smile bothers me as

You nod in agreement,

But I put it aside as

My body quivers in

Excitement for my

Meeting with Saya.


	9. Saya Vietnam

Here you go, since school's up I'm going to update a lot faster now. XD Enjoy!

* * *

Emptiness and quiet surround

me as I sleep, my memories

slowly leaching from my brain

with passing year. My skin feels

warmer, as if I were under the summer sun; I

feel a Prick of a needle on my arm.

My blood rages through my veins like fire,

I open my eyes to a hot and loud world.

Her song was louder than the storm of gunfire,

than the screams that tore through the night, than

the silence of the forest as the animals lay in fear.

It made me remember what had happened decades ago,

of whom I've killed and loved over the years.

It made me fucking pissed.

Her song was all I heard as they handed me my sword,

pointing at some obscure part of the village. I didn't care,

I would find her eventually and make sure she'll never see

the light of day.

A warm hand grips my arm to hold me back, I glance from

under my long hair to see a young man, his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Saya…" he whispered.

I tore away from him as her song got louder and sprinted into the woods,

loving the way the sword hummed as it sliced through the air…and bodies.

I ran straight into the battlefield, the bullets pelted my body

as I fell to the ground;

they only stopped after I cut them down.

The scent of blood drove me crazy, my heart beat like a drum

and my hair stood on end; the

smell of smoke pulled me over to the village.

The humans cowered in their straw huts, fear rolled off them

in waves as one hut went up in flames.

A flicker of movement, a small woman with her child

trying to get into a home. The girl looked at me,

her blue eyes glittered in the firelight like they did

almost a century ago when the house burned down.

I ran forward and stabbed them both, their blood coated

my mouth like sugar water as it flew in arcs in the air.

Someone screamed and the humans scattered; I laughed

and chased after them, slicing through their thin

clothes, jabbing through paper-thin skulls and

wire ribcages until they littered the ground and made the

dry earth wet with their blood.

I glanced up to see her trailer only hundreds of yards

away from me, I cackled for my revenge would

be so close!

The humans shot at me again, I swung like a maniac

and they went down like dominos.

It was when I was only a few feet away when one

of her minions came to her aid, her

Knight came down from the black sky and grazed

my cheek with its long talons.

I quickly attacked as soon as it touched the

ground, slicing my palm so that fresh

blood ran down my sword.

As it raised its arm to swipe me down, I slashed

it clean off; its scream nearly brought me to

my knees. It quickly fled out into the distance, I

turned my eyes back on the trailer.

She was asleep, all I had to was cut through her

silk cocoon and ram my blade through her heart.

Real easy.

"Saya!" a familiar voice yelled out, "Saya! Please stop…you're hurting the humans."

I growled, it was the man from the before, I swiftly

ran up to the trailer, the metal of the

door knob as cold as ice on my hands.

He grabbed me and pulled me back, I screamed in anguish

and tried to break away, he only held me tighter to him.

Without blinking, I swipe at him with my sword,

his grip loosens as his hand comes

flying off his wrist.

He looked up at me in tears and I felt my heart

break in two, "Saya…don't you remember

Me?" he whispered, cradling his bloody stump in his hand.

I dropped my sword and ran forward, pulling him

close to my chest. My body began to feel

heavy, the world began to spin as I

tried to form words. I fall backward into the tall grass.

The last thing I see before I close

my eyes is the tears from the young man and the

Trailer that held the thing I hated.


	10. Diva's Dream

Sometimes I dream

of you Big Sister, when

I'm sleeping. I like being able

to imagine anything I want…

even though it may not be true.

I dream a lot about when

you first found me, when spent

days on end talking about anything and

everything.

Those are the best, since it was the

first time we spoke to each other.

But there are other ones, bad ones.

Sometimes I dream of you dying

in front of me, the knife in my

hand still warm with your blood.

I'm not really happy in those, but

Amshel is.

One day, when I was awake in Paris,

Amshel took me on a walk in the country.

In a field, I saw a pair of girls playing,

one was in a pink dress and the other in a blue

one.

Guess what sister?

They were twins just like us!

They tasted so sweet, like candy, under the hot summer sun

that day.

I wish I could share these thoughts and memories

with you, so that you could learn more about

me. I'm not the cold-blooded killer you think I

am.

I also want to see your memories,

of how it felt like to dance in the sun

and eat all the food that you wanted.

I just wish Joel never found separated us

when we were kids.

That way, we would have been both normal

and we could go to all the balls and dances

we wanted to. We could have gotten married-

even though Amshel said a human could never

love me- and our kids could have played together.

We could have grew old and died together.

Those are the dreams that make me wake

up in tears Saya, dreams that could have

been reality if we hadn't been born this

way.


	11. Short Story Diva

Their faces were cold and hard, eyes forever shut to the world. They were bundled in black blankets, a color that their mother adores. They lay in their cribs; a quiet lullaby plays faintly in the air.

The room was warm, an immediate contrast to the mood, the walls a light pink and filled to the brim with toys. A thin hand caresses each face; the babies were carbon copies of each other. Diva whimpers, her sanity crumbling away, exotic blue eyes filled with tears. Her men wait in the corner, sullen faced and broken hearted, their princesses dead and queen falling slowly into madness.

Slamming her head onto the crib bars, Diva slides to the marble floor, sobs shaking her body. Amshel speaks, "Diva…I'm sorry for your loss, but you need to move on. Your concert is in an hour and you cannot perform like this." Diva laughs, a crooked smile on her face, "Amshel darling, my babies just died…How the _fuck _do you think I can perform!"

Her poison laced words were not lost on ancient man, he replied, "But Diva…you have us. Isn't that enough?" The girl stared at him, her smile quickly turning into a scowl, "You disgusting little piss! How dare you say that to me!" In a flash she is on him, sharpened nails on his windpipe, "Now Amshel…you're my child too. Do you think I should forget about you?"

Amshel pales, "No my dear, I just said that you should compose yourself before your-"

"Don't tell Mother what to do, Big Brother," the dark haired Karl spits at older one. Amshel was out of Diva's grip within a second and smacked Karl to the ground, the young man moaned as his elder brother kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Nathan left the room while Solomon wrestled his younger brother away from the elder's fury.

For a moment, Solomon's baby blue eyes flashed crimson before they switched back, "Be glad Mother is here Brother," the blonde hissed at Amshel, "your heart would have been stabbed within a second if I didn't hold myself back."

Amshel sneered, "_Really?_ I thought you couldn't do anything else but croon about Saya…how does rejection feel like? I would never know." Solomon ground his teeth and left the room with his battered brother, Amshel turned to James and said, "Go prepare the stage."

The dark-skinned man frowned, his army medals shone proudly on his jacket, "Tell that to Nathan, I don't do that crap!" Amshel grabbed James by the neck, smirking as the man screamed in pain. Diva glared at her sadistic child, Amshel gave her a mockingly wide smile, "Now be a dear Diva and get ready, your performance is coming up soon."

With that, the brothers walked out of the room. Diva tossed her high-heeled shoes at the door and let out a scream. She hated her life, never a minute of peace, Amshel always making her do things that doesn't want to do. She wished that Joel had picked Saya instead of her, so that she could learn how to be human and have friends. Diva always wanted a sleepover with girls that looked her age and being able to go out and have fun with one of her children right next to her. She glanced at the crib, her eyes began to burn once more.

She wanted her children to experience that too.

Diva rose on shaky legs, tiptoeing past the plush cartoon animals to her children's cribs. She picked them up and cradled them both in her arm, remembering how they didn't even cry when their cocoons opened up, just two cold bodies wrapped in white silk. Diva walked over to large window and unlatched it with a quickly flick of her finger, the cool night air ruffled her hair and carried the scent of roses over to her.

She jumped, landing perfectly on the dew soaked grass and walked into Nathan's rose garden. She plucked midnight and ruby roses, snapping their stems and placing them in the crook her arm, ignoring the thorns that tore into her alabaster skin. She left the garden and strolled into the woods, not caring that low tree limbs tore her dress to shreds. She opened her mouth and sang, not one of those sappy love songs Amshel made her memorize, but a song full of sorrow and regret.

The same one that brought Saya to her on that fateful day.

She stopped in a clearing and gently laid her babies and flowers down, she began to tear at the soft earth with her perfect fingers, digging a deep hole. Diva wiped the sweat from her brow with a muddy hand, she crawled forward and placed her babies into the makeshift grave, whispering prayers she's heard her victims say as she dumped dirt into the hole.

She patted the top of the grave and laid the roses on top. She sighed as Amshel's voice rang through the night, the anger clear as he yelled out her name. Diva walked away from her child's voice, going deeper into the woods. She picked up large stones and stuck them into the pockets of her dress, she smiled as soon as the scent of water tickled her nose.

She walked to the shore of the lake, a smooth onyx basin in the ground. She walked forward, humming a tune as the sludge held on tight to her bare feet, until her head was only an inch above the water. She relaxed her body and took a final breath, sinking into the depths of the lake.

She knew that they would find her soon, she just hoped she died fast enough.


End file.
